THE WAY YOU ARE, WERE, AND WILL BE (originally If life were different)
by rabraham7898
Summary: Tris is Marcus's daughter, Tobias is Andrews son. Both are suffering from intense abuse. What will happen when Tris and Tobias finally stand up to their fathers, and how will it end? Rated T for abuse, adult themes, and alcohol
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV

"get up you blithering idiot" I hear Marcus scream. Slowly I try to rise with what little energy I have left. I turn around and he gives me an expectant look as if I know what he wants me to do. I take of my shirt and turn around. I know what is going to happen next but I still have to brace myself for the pain. I feel the belt hitting my back again and again. Over and over each time creating a new lash, a new cut, a new scar. Just another mark of how broken I truly am. The pain slowly becomes normal and I see black on the edges of my vision.

The next morning I wake up nude on the floor in the middle of the hallway in my house. My body is covered in dried blood and blue and purple bruises. I know that there is no way that I can get away from cutting today so I walk (more like hobble) over to the bathroom and turn on the water. I get in the water and the heat dulls the pain into a dull throb instead of intense pain. I put on a pair of black leggings and a large gray sweater. Appropriate clothes to wear on a day like this, well put together but hides all of the flaws and scars on my back wrists and most of my body.

I get downstairs at 7:35, right as Marcus walks out of the house. I am frozen until the door is closed and he has driven at least out of the neighborhood. I run down the stairs grab my bag, phone, and sketchbook. Then I run. I run to Tobias's house. I don't have to run all the way tos his house before I see his harley driving up the street at 75 miles an hour. When he sees me he stops dead in his tracks.

"I'm ok" I say. He looks at all of the bruises that cover my face, neck and wrists.

"No you are not" he says in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY ALL THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT THIS HAS GOTTEN. EVEN READING THIS MEANS A LOT. I WILL TRY AND POST AS OFTEN AS I CAN BUT I WILL NOT RELY ON REVIEWS. IF I GET 100 REVIEWS ONE WEEK AND 4 THE NEXT IT DOESNT MATTER. **

**SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER **

* * *

><p>Tobias POV<p>

oh god, oh god, where is she? Is she ok? I am panicking. I know why but it is stupid. Tris. Something might have happened to her. Marcus could have done something, hurt her more than usual. Most of the time she is here or has texted me by now. Today, nothing. Before I can worry anymore I jump on my harley and drive. I don't even bother to eat breakfast. My body hurts enough from last nights beating, I don't think food will help at this moment.

As I am nearing Tris's house I see Marcus's car and duck onto a side street. Marcus and Andrew are best friends and if he told my father that I was riding a motorcycle around the city I would be done for and so would Tris. As I turn around from out of the alley I see Tris walking towards my house. She is covered in bruises, you can see in her face that last night was not a good one for her.

"I'm okay" she says through her scratchy voice. I definetly know that something bad happened last night. She only has that voice if she was screaming. Tris has been treated so badly that she only screams for 2 things. Marcus, and her nightmares. This of course I have learned from knowing her for 15 years.

"No you're not" I say through gritted teeth trying to keep my anger down.

"Tobias I am fine. We have to go" she looks at me with her beautiful watery blue eyes and I cant help but smile. She climbs on the back of the Harley and we drive off the school. Or as I call it our personal hell.

As we near the parking lot Tris grabs my mid section even tighter than usual. Something is wrong, It takes me a moment to comprehend the situation but then I see him. Peter. The one who raped her only a few years ago.

**FLASHBACK** *

"hel-" I hear a scream coming from the upstairs bedroom of Christina's house and I run. I kick down the door and I am immediately horrified. Peter is on top of Tris pocket knife cutting off her tights, then her dress. That is when I loose it. I scream and grab Peter. I knock him against the wall and knock him out. Kicking him in the side for good measure.

When I look over at Tris she is unconscious and gushing blood. By this time the room is full of people. Christina gives me bandages and cleaning solution to keep the cuts from getting infected. I cover her legs and stomach in the bandages and check her pulse. She is unconscious but still alive.

That night Andrew and Marcus were both on business trips so I bring Tris home with me. I bring her home and take off her dress, knowing that she won't want to fall asleep in something so tight. When I take it off I am horrified. Her stomach and legs were nothing compared to the scars on her back. They were uncountable. I then knew the real extent of Marcus's beatings and it made me sick. How could a man do something like that?

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Peter walks over to the bike and looks at me head on.

"Move over stiff. I need to settle some unfinished business with your girlfriend". I stare at him right back.

"Not a chance" I reply. My words venomous. By this time Tris is pinned to the ground by Molly. Peters disgusting girlfriend.

Before I have time to react there is a sharp pain in my stomach and out of instinct I kick. Hitting Peter right in the balls. Molly however still has Tris pinned to the ground, Tris is silent whilst Molly punches and kicks her repeatedly still with her hand around her throat.

"Whats that stiff? You want me to stop" She spits in her face.

"Stop please" Tris coughs. Her face begins to turn blue as Molly squeezes her throat harder.

I know that I have to do something so I grab Molly's arm and yank. Tris is released but I know that I am in trouble. More trouble than I could ever get in with Marcus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>HEY THERE EVERYONE SO PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REALLY NICE ABOUT MY FIRST STORY AND I HOPE THAT I KEEP GETTING CONTINUING SUPPORT. THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER THAN OTHERS I HAVE DONE BUT I PROMISE THAT IT WILL BE WORTH IT. <strong>

* * *

><p>Tobias POV.<p>

"What the hell are you doing", Andrew says, fuming mad now. After the fight with Molly and Peter I was sent home, where of course my father had gotten a phone call at work and was home early. "You think that you can just prance around this world you selfish fool! Other people have reputations you know?! I can not have you hurting my image by being Tobias, Andrews son who gets in constant fights". He puts immense emphasis on the word son and I scowl.

"You will never be my father" I say looking at him right between his eyebrows. As the words come out of my mouth I could see the crease forming between his eyebrows. The same one that I get whenever I am angry or thinking about something. That is about where our similarities end we are nothing alike and that keeps me sane.

Andrew yanks me up by my forearm, his hand like a vice and drags me up the stairs to the closet. Not the closet I think over and over again. I have known for years now how to get out of the closet but the thought of being enclosed in such a small space is still daunting to me. As I stand at the door of the closet Andrew gives me a hard kick in the shins and I fall into the closet. Then it goes dark. The room is stone cold and pitch black. It is only me... I then hear the phone

"Hello Marcus, how are you. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to bring Beatrice over for dinner tonight. We have not had dinner together in quite a while and I figured Beatrice and Tobias wouldn't mind some alone time". Every word that comes out of his mouth is dripping with distain. I haven't seen or heard from Tris all day and after what happened today I am not sure that I am prepared to.

I hear footsteps up the stairs hours later and I know that it is time for one of the worst dinners of our lives. The door opens and the light is blinding. I am dragged out of the closet towards my bedroom. By now I am covered in scrapes and bruises from previous beatings but he doesn't care. I am pushed up against my desk when I hear it. The belt drops to the floor and slithers across the tile, almost as if it is a python and I am its pray of choice. Andrew raises the belt and I await the searing pain that will soon cover my body. I am clenching my teeth with my arms above my head when I hear it. I hear a girlish scream from the house next door. This makes me infuriated but there is nothing that I can do about it.

The pain bites into my back again and again. The pain smarts but finally it is done. Andrew walks out of the room leaving me to clean up the blood, like he always does. I go into the bathroom and grab a towel. When I return to my room I see a face in my window. Tris. She is covered in blood and even more bruises if that is even possible. I yank open the window as she falls into my arms. I look at her and she smiles. I know that it is not possible for either of us to escape this situation forever, but we might as well get a way for a bit. She wraps her arms around my neck and I know she is holding on for dear life.

"I told Marcus that I was coming over early to ask for help on homework", she whispered. I kissed the top of her head and she winced. I know that her beating from Marcus was bad otherwise she would not be wincing at a kiss from me.

"can I look" I say in a voice that could belong to a child, not a senior in high school. She pulls away for a moment and nods. She doesn't want to talk I know that but there was no reason for her to. She turned around and as gently as I could pulled off her shirt. I can see that she is trying her best not to cry. I know she is. She looks horrible. Her back looks like a bloody slab of meat. I shed a single tear knowing that there is nothing that I can do to stop her pain.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH THAT WAS CHAPTER 3. SO CHAPTER 4 IS COINCIDENTALLY GOING TO BE IN TRIS' POINT OF VIEW. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING I WANT TO KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT I CAN DO BETTER IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tris POV

"Tobias," I start but before I can utter a single word out of my mouth I feel a rush of pain in my back, but I also feel the warm sensation of his breath on my neck and his hands on my stomach. I let out a yelp and he immediately pulls away. I turn around still topless and look at his face, it is red with heat, anger, passion, but that is not the only reason why. As I look into his eyes I see tears start to streak his cheeks he had been crying.

I know that I am topless but I don't care. I envelope him in an embrace and he reciprocates trying to keep his hand away from the slab of meat that is my back. As I look out of the window I see him walking up toward the front door of Tobias's house, I need to figure out a way that will get me into the house with Andrew knowing but also so that my father is not concerned. Luckily the perfect diversion comes along. A homeless man come walking across the street and towards my father that is my chance. I let go of Tobias and climb out of the window. I run around to the front of the house where I ring the doorbell. I hear thunderous footsteps and Tobias once again meets me at the door. Andrew barely acknowledges me but he knows that I am there.

As we climb the last steps with hands intertwined there is a ring at the doorbell. Marcus. He didn't see me but I know that there is a chance that he did from behind the homeless man. I don't care. Andrew quickly opens the door and the evil eyes of Marcus are staring at me like evil black pits. There is no way that you can run from them because they're everywhere. They follow me even when they are not looking at me, and yet I am not scared.

"Beatrice, why don't you and Tobias go up to his room to _study" _Suggests Marcus, sarcasm dripping from every word. I however am not the only on to notice because Tobias squeezes my hand and walks, practically drags me up the stiars towards his bedroom. We get to his room both of us trembling. We are with our pwn worst fears not to mention the other persons. We have to be strong, for one another. Otherwise there is no way that either of us re going to survive this endeavor.

For a few moments all either of us can do I sit on his bed and stare at each other. We did not move closer, though I could feel the tension between us. Slowly but surely we get so close together that I am on top of him kissing. That was a mistake. As we are in the heat of a kiss, his arms on my waist, mine around his neck the door creaks open. Neither of us notice until we hear a scream of red hot anger.

This anger was like nothing that I had ever experienced before. It was loud, but not shrill. It was angrier than the screams I would normally get from Marcus yet it seemed very different. I fell Marcus pull me to the floor and stomp hard on my stomach and my ribs. I then hear a crack, that of course cant be good but I stay still. If I move it will only get worse. I begin to get black patches in my vision. That is when it begins. The sound of the belt slithering on the floor then I prepare myself for a strike on the back and it comes. It comes in the heat of Marcus's anger and I wail in agony. I know there is no way that I can stay silent. Many lashes later when I am conscious I fake it. I go limp and fall to the ground. As I lay there on the ground awake, hot, and covered in my own blood I hear something from downstairs. It is Andrew storming up the stage after Tobias.

Oh god, not Tobias. Kill me for all I care but keep tobias safe. That of course is much too much to ask of someone like Andrew and Marcus. I lay still as I hear screams. Then broken glass, and then a thud. Then I feel a pair of large hands drag me into a small room that is pitch black. I then feel a weight placed on top of me. A hot, soaking wet weight. Tobias, and he is covered in his blood and mine. Right as I hear to door closed I hear a voice that I can't quite make out _with any luck they will either bleed or starve and then we wont have to deal with them. _The door is closed.

All of a sudden it hits me, they want to kill us. I need to wake tobias and somehow get him to stop bleeding but I cant see. My phone still in my pocket I pull it out and shine the dim light on Tobias. He is face up with a pool of blood under him. He has no shirt on but it is still in the closet.

"Tobias... Please Tobias" I urgently whisper right next to his ear, He wakes with a start. I have to cover his mouth with my hand to keep him from screaming. I get him to roll over in what little room I have and see it. His bloody raw, beaten, back. It is raw and covered in his own blood. I know that there has to be something to keep it from bleeding. I take his t-shirt and apply pressure to all of his wounds until they stop bleeding.

"Tris" he says in a whisper he could barely muster "If I don't make it out of here-" I cut him off with a harsh slap in the face. Not the best idea but it gets him to listen to me.

"You are not dying on me now. There is no one home we can break down the door and escape." He nods and I kiss him. We muster all of are might and break down the door. Finally in the "open air". Then it strikes me, what are we going to do when Marcus and Andrew get home from work...

* * *

><p><strong>HEY Y'ALL, YES I ENJOY ENDING ON CLIFF HANGERS. ANY OTHER WAY TO END IS LAME. ANYWAY I AM PLANNING ON DOING MORE STUFF AT SCHOOL IS THERE ANYTHING I THINK I SHOULD INCLUE. ALSO IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT WHY MARCUS IS TRIS'S DAD IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE END. I PROMISSE. ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I SHALL KEEP POSTING. I AM SORRY FOR THE ONE WEEK HIATUS I WAS IN AUSTRALIA AND I DIDNT HAVE MY LAPTOP. I AM BACK NOW. THANKS ALL <strong>

**- ME **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 HEY GUYS. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SUPER NICE AND SUPPORTIVE OF ALL OF THE WRITING I AM DOING ON THIS STORY AND I AND REALLY THANKFUL. MY TEACHER FOUND OUT THAT I WROTE THESE AND WANTS TO SHOW THEM TO THE CLASS... OH GOD. WISH ME LUCK. I FIGURED I WOULD MAKE THIS CHAPTER MORE FLUFFY AS OPPOSED TO LIKE REAL HARD CORE STUFF. KEEP IN MIND THAT I SUCK AT WRITING LOVE PARTS BECAUSE I NEVER REALLY WRITE THEM. PLEASE GIVE ME TIPS ETC. BUT I AM GOING TO KEEP GOING AND SEE YOU GUYS LATER**.

Tobias POV

I am alive. Tris is alive. I am covered in wounds from Marcus and from Andrew but there is no point in thinking about that now. Tris is lying on the ground of our small home on her stomach in searing pain. She has bled through her shirt and when I lift it up I am horrified. Why would anyone do something like that to Tris. She is gentle, loving, beautiful, and my angel . But she would kill me if I told her that. She is too strong to even think of being called gentle.

I am on my stomach and I look up at her and her beautiful eyes. They are bloodshot and glassy. Something is wrong and I know that there is very little in my power that I can do to stop it.

"You were d-d-dead" she stutters. "and I had to give you mou-th-th-th to mouth. Marcus, and Adrew and-" I cut her off before she has a chance to continue.

"Tris" I say with a hint of concern. "I am alive and I am fine we need to get you cleaned up and then figure out what we are going to do because neither of us can stay here" she nods and I try to get up off of the floor but the pain in my back is insane. I grit my teeth knowing she will notice and limp to the bathroom.

I get there right in time because as I do I throw up into the sink. Tris is behind my rubbing my back. It hurts with incomprehensible pain but I ignore it. Slowly I turn on the water and both of us strip. We stand together in the shower, me cleaning her back. Her washing all of the cuts from the broken glass. Together we let the warm water mend us until there is nothing left. We are broken.

Later, after we are both fully clothed we sit in the same closet we were held captive except this time we have food, and a flashlight. Tris and I engorge ourselves knowing that this may be the only meal in a long time however there is no way of knowing for sure.

We plan to run as fast as we can and catch a train. To where we don't know. When, we don't know but for now we go into our rooms and get a small bag ready to hold clothes and a meager store of food that consisted of, chips, crackers, protein bars, 2 water bottles, and some sun dried apricots. We were no where near ready but we knew that we had to leave before it was to late, and maybe it already was. We run. Faster than I have ever run before, because this time I know where I am going and I know what I am doing. As we get to the platform of the train I see a light in the distance slowly growing until it is ready for us to jump on. I grab the bar in one hand and Tris's hand in the other and swing on.

I am in the car when I hear a scream.

It is Tris and her leg is profusely bleeding. She immediately stops and tears continue to roll down her cheek. She takes my hand and squeezes. I just hold her hand. As the train slows down she looks up at me. She knows that if we do not get off here then we are just going to have to head back into the city. I look back and nod, knowing what she is thinking instantly before she even says anything. I pick her up with my hands under her legs and around her torso. She screams in agony and bites her lip. I kiss her cheek and back into the back of the car. I get a running start and jump off of the train. I land on my feet and Tris's head hits me in the collar bone. I look up to see a large group of men and woman all in abnegation uniform. I know that we are in trouble.

"Tobias Prior, and Beatrice Eaton", a man near the front of the crowd says. I nod hesitantly as they grab my arm and pull Tris away from man continues, "please come with us we have some important questions to ask you, they have something to do with your fathers". Tris stares at me with wide eyes . I nod and they bring us to a modest ambulance. Tris is strapped to a gurney as hey examine her leg. "Could you tell me what is going on here" she says through gritted teeth as they attempt to heal the wound in her leg.

"Your fathers have both put up missing persons report and we must return you to them. You were of course our first priority with your fathers positions." a female paramedic says. All I can do is squeeze Tris's hand. We knew that at one point or another our fathers would come looing for us but we didn't think that they would be so quick to do so. We ride home in the small vehicle grateful that none of the paramedics discover our back injuries. Then we are at Tris's house, Andrew and Marcus are standing outside with their arms crossed.

As I walk to the door I hear Andrew whisper "Go to your room and bring him with you". He puts special emphasis on him and looks at me like I am a vermin. We walk up the stairs and sit down in Tris's room. As we steady ourselves in the room Tris lies down on her bed with me next to her. She is always the most beautiful when she sleeps. I have only seen her this delicate only a few time but she is perfect. As I slowly watch her chest rise and fall in a steady even way that could only occur when she is deep in sleep.

As I am about to drift off to sleep I hear a small click but I ignore it and fall into a deep slumber. Seconds later I am awoken by a flailing screaming Tris. Hers eyes are closed but she is going crazy.

"Tris, please wake up its not real" she continues to scream.

"TRIS PLEASE" I am talking at a normal volume and she is going more insane than ever". Out of her scream I hear

"No Tobias NO!" she screams. As quickly as the screaming started it stops , she snaps awake in a cold sweat shivering covered in her blood, and sweat. She looks at me and before I know what I am doing I am kissing her. After she pulls away and looks at me with her beautiful eyes. "We should probably go to sleep" she whispers "Okay, I will fight the nightmares away" I reply "with what" she says "with my bare hands of course"i say and she falls asleep with her arms wrapped around me and her head on my chest

**HEY YA'LL FINALLY CONTINUED THE STORY I AM REALLY HAPPY THAT I AM BAC WRITING AGAIN. PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME MORE ADIVCE. I HAVE THE REST OF THE STORY PLANNED OUT FOR YOU GUYS. PLEASE KEEP SENDING ME ALL OF TIS AMAZING SUPPORT. LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS THANKS RACHEL**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH TRAVELLING AND I HAD FINALS AND I AM WORKING ON A NEW STORY WHICH WILL BE RELEASE SOON SO FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT! **

**Its **called 525,600 minutes ( i think ) Tris is a musical theater nerd while Four is the new guy just trying to fit in. You kind of get the jist it is like all the other stores but with a twist :D

So Sorry for not updating i love you guys


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS SO THIS IS THE UPDATE THAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Yes i know that it is super super late but hey better late than never right? Well here goes nothing. **

TOBIAS POV.

We wake the next morning with a start. We both remember what happened last night and we are both aware of how much trouble we are in at the moment. I walk to the door but its locked. We are stuck in here with no food, no water, and basically nothing else. The windows have been welded shut and the ony thing in here is Tris's bed and a measly amount of clothing for both of us. We change out of our pajamas and then go back to sitting on the bed.

"Tobias" Tris says with tears rolling down her face still in bed.

"Yeah" I look at her

"Don't you ever ever leave me. i - i love you Tobias Prior and there is nothing in this world that could possibly stop me from having that happen". she looks at me like a puppy and out of nowhere, she kisses me. I pull away slowly and we go back to lying on the bed when the door clicks open. Marcus and Andrew are standing there the same way they were when we were brought home yesterday. except this time they have a camera… What on earth could they do with a camera?

"Get up you useless pieces of trash", Andrew yells. And within half a second we are both standing next to each other straighter than normal for any human. "TURN AROUND" they bark at the same time and we do leaning over the bed knowing the inevitable beating that is coming next. I grab her hand and we wait. 3...2...1…

TRIS POV

The lashes from the belts come down on our backs almost instantly. The pain is blinding and one of the worst feelings i have ever ensued in my lifetime thus far. That is saying alot. The belts come down 10, 20 ,50, 75 times on our backs to the point where we are both struggling not to scream and at the same time struggling not to pass out. Then its over. The pain is over and then we turn around.

"Alright, now this is going to be very simple for both of you" Marcus says with an evil sneer in his eyes.

"Have sex." Andrew finishes mounting the camera on the wall. "You have to do it or we will kill you". Something hard hits my leg right where the train had sliced it and i crumple. The pain from the train plus the pain from everything else is almost unbearable.

"Tris" Tobias says and looks at me." We have to do it or they will kill us"

"I know" i reply looking at the first aid kit sitting on the ground by my leg. We open it and see that there is nothing in there but some antiseptic wipes and 1 huge bandage, big enough for one of us. Tobis and i argue for a moment about it before we realize neither of us has any protection

"DO IT OR WE ARE COMING UP THERE" we hear one of our fathers yell from downstairs. I gasp and look at him.

"First time" he asks and i nod "Well Tris this is gonna hurt, like a lot". At that i cringe but we begin anyway.

We are fiercely kissing to try and "get in the moment", slowly we are so close that there is nothing but our underwear between us, and then that is gone. Strewn across the floor.

"Tris, I am so sorry" He says with a feeble attempt to make this better when we both know that there is nothing in this world that would make this life different. He alligns himself and i feel a sharp blade of pain go through me and i cry. Tobias cups my cheek looking horrified at himself at the fact he had done this to me. "I'll go slower" he says and i nod. Slowly he inches his way farther and farther inside of me. I have no idea how he can fit his entire self inside of me and all i can feel is pain. We finally reach our climax and we are kissing.

"Tobias" I say with a small smile even though i am in so much pain i am about to cry,

"Yes" he says

" I love you and you are an amazing person however it would be greatly appreciated if you, ya know- get out of my body" I say a bit hesitantly. He kisses my cheek and i smile again.

"Well Tris" he says hesitantly " i think we are stuck" my face freezes I am in shock and i scream. "MARCUS!" I yell.

Andrew enters the room obviously annoyed and drunk. "What?" he says incredulously

"We're stuck" Tobias explains. Andrew laughs but once he is done laughing he comes and pulls us apart. I scream loud enough to break glass. He leaves the room cackling.

**YES I DID GIVE YA'LL A CLIFFHANGER HOWEVER IT WILL BE WORTH IT AND I PROMISE THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME MUCH SOONER THAN THIS ONE DID. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND PM ME WITH IDEAS ABOUT THE STORY **

**3 YA **

**RACHEL **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS, SORRY LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIT UMMM INTERESTING BUT LIKE YEAH….IT WAS KINDA WHY IT TOOK SO LONG I NEEDED TO WORD IT CORRECTLY AND I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE "THEN WE HAD SEX" IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. AGAIN SORRY FOR LAST CHAPTER THERE IS NOT GONNA BE ANYMORE AWKWARDNESS THROUGHOUT THIS THANKFULLY :D. SORRY AGAIN FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT IT WAS AWK TACO. SO HERE IS CHAPTER 8 **

Andrew walks out of the room locking the door behind him and I quickly change. Tobias cradles me in his arms though it doesn't make me feel better. We sat on my bed for quite a long time before we both fell into a deep painful and fitful sleep.

TOBIAS POV

In the middle of the night i heard a click at the door. I slowly unwound Trs's arms from around me and made my way to the door. I slowly turned the knob and to my surprise it opened. I closed it immediately out of fear that someone would see me and we would both be in even more pain than we had been before. I pattered my way back to the bed and positioned myself back in right next to Tris cradleing her. She looked so different in her sleep. She didn't look like the strong girl who i have known since we were kids. nor did she look like the frail girl that everyone had perceived her to be. She looked peaceful. She looked as though there was nothing in the world that could ever change her. That was what i loved about her. And with that thought i fell asleep with her in my arms.

I woke with a start again, but there is no light streaming in from the window. There is just a crashing sound coming from the inside of our old coat closet. Thats when i realize Tris isn't next to me anymore. I quickly but quietly make my way over to the coat closet and open the door an i am instantly horrified. She was in there my beautiful Tris, gagged and tied to the chair like a prisioner. Then i heard a bang. Before the sound could register i looked at Tris. She had a large red hole in her shirt and it was steadily growing. She was thrasing everywhere and couldnt control herself. This could not be real. This had to be a dream. They wouldn't do something that awful, even for them. She just kept thrashing and screaming until all of a sudden she stopped. Her head fell and i knew instantly. She was dead.

"NO!" I cried. Tris could not be dead Tris couldn't be dead. IT COULD NOT BE. THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING. NO!

I woke up for real this time in a cold sweat. Tris was doing all she could to hold me down and i could see in her eyes that i had been freaking out. Because so was she. We both looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:57am, and we were going to be late for school. Tris jumped up to her door to find that it was still locked but there was something underneath it a note.

_You are not to leave this room under any circumstances if you need to piss do it in the trash can. We will be back tonight and such have an awful time _

_- M&A _

She started to cry. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and i knew that there was nothing that i could do to stop the pain that she was going through. We sat like that for most of the day until Marcus and Andrew got home. Once again they beat the sense out of us and we had to _do it _yet again. Me dying inside every time i heard Tris's screams. This routine continued for weeks on end until one day out of nowhere it stopped.

**TRIS POV**

After 3 weeks Tobias and I got into somewhat of a routine. We would have awful nights. Sleep. Usually have awful nightmares and try to keep the other calm. Wake up, read or do any other random thing that we could think of to take up an entire day, and then Andrew and Marcus came home and the cycle repeated itself. Then one night Andrew and Marcus came home. Unlocked our doors whilst we were sleeping and never came back. After relieving ourselves and showering we went downstairs to eat substantial amounts of food for some time in weeks. That was when we saw the second note.

_Hello you blithering morons, we have both left on business trips and will be back in a few months… or not. The house must be spotless when we come home and there is to be no funny business with you or any of your stupid friends, (not that either of you have any). See you in 9 months. _

_-M&A _

"9 months seems a bit specific for that length of a business trip". He looked at me for a second…."oh my god tris do you think-"

"I don't know" i answered truthfully. However there was one thing i did know. I needed a pregnancy test and i needed one NOW. We quickly forgot the subject when we saw the awful mess that was present in the house. There were beer bottles and cans and food containers everywhere. It was nothing short of disgusting. We took a good 3 days to make both of our houses considerably clean. Most of the time was devoted to cleaning up all of the beer bottles and cans and food containers as well as organizing the work papers and restocking both of the fridges for the time where they were away.

The next few weeks were normal we both went to the gym regularly and got into somewhat of a schedule. Then I missed a period, then i missed two. One day early on Tobias brought home a pregnancy test for me. I used it and waited the longest minute of my life to find out whether i was pregnant or not. When i looked at it it was blank. I knew that there was suppsoed to be a + or - on it saying if you were pregnant or not but it wasn't it was just plain and there.

-HEY IM BILL AND I AM YOUR 8.5 MONTH TIME LAPSE-

TOBIAS POV.

8 and a half months after the monster that some would call our fathers left nothing exciting had happened. After the pregnancy test incident nothing happened. Tris never gained weight, or had morning sickness, nothing. SO it was safe or us to assume that Tris was not pregnant. We were walking back from the gym out of the parking lot towards our car when she screamed. I ran over to Tris who was literally on the ground clutching her stomach screaming bloody murder.

That was when it made sense. She never got morning sickness because she has never ever gotten sick. She has never looked fat because we were going to the gym all the time.

"Tobias my water just broke" she screamed! And just like that in the middle of a parking lot i lifted her up into my arms and ran. There was no point in taking the car because the ER was down the block a ways, and not by much. So we just ran.

Once we got there they put a crying Tris in a wheelchair and practically ran her to the labour and maternity department.

"Mind telling me what is going on" an annoyed nurse said from behind her glasses

"My girlfiriend is fucking pregnant that is whats going on!" i almost yell at her

'Whats her name" She continues in the same monotone that she spoke in before

"Beatrice Eaton" I reply getting more annoyed by the minute

"We have no record of her in our maternity unit, mind explaining" she looked at me from over her half moon spectacles that were low on her large crooked nose.

"Because we didn't know she was pregnant"

"How on gods green earth do you not know a woman is-" the receptionist shuts up when a tall dark nurse runs in. He is wearing scrubs and looks like he has just run a mile.

"excuse me" he says in a low voice. "are you Tobias Prior" he asks me. I nod and he motions for me to follow him.

I can hear Tris from all the way down the hallway in pain. I burst into the room and i see her lying on the hospital bed legs up and tears streaming down her cheeks. I practically run over to her grab a chair and sit down right next to her. She grabs my hand do hard that within seconds i lose feeling in it.

"GET THIS GOD DAMNED THING OUT OF MY BODY!" she screams through her tears. Then it hits me; I did this to her.

I did this

I did this

I put Tris in this awful pain.

"3, 2 ,1 PUSH" The nurse yells and she does. We repeat the cycle for 14 minutes flat and then I see it. A tiny little baby that is mine.

At that point a nurse puts her hand on my shoulder and motions me outside.

"Yes ma'am" I say a bit confused.

"After a careful examination of your girlfriend i see that she has a copias amount of scars on her back would you mind explaining"

"I can't ma'am"

"Sir, you have to" she says getting angry now.

"Well umm-"

**MWAH HA HA HA HA I LEFT Y'ALL WITH A CLIFFHANGER YET AGAIN! I APOLOGIZE IF THIS IS GETTING KIND OF ANNOYING BUT I FIGURED THIS WAS JUST A SMART PLACE TO END THE CHAPTER. AFTER THIS I SWEAR THERE WILL HOPEFULLY BE NO MORE STUFF MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW. P.S. YES I AM ONCE AGAIN QUITE SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER ITS A PLOT POINT I SWEAR. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS DFTBA **

**RACHEL **


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY THERE LADIES AND POSSIBLY GENTLEMAN. I AM BACK AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I WAS COMING HOME FROM VACATION AND THEN MY WIFI CRASHED AND ITS JUST A LONG BORING STORY. NOW I NEED TO CLEAR UP A FEW THINGS ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE WE GET ANYWHERE. PEOPLE COMMENTED THAT PART OF IT DIDNT MAKE SENSE, LIKE WHY DIDN'T THEY RUN AWAY AGAIN. WELL THAT WAS BECAUSE EITHER ANDREW OR MARCUS LIKE CHECKED ON THEM LIKE ONCE A MONTH OR SOMETHING I DIDNT FIND IT IMPORTANT TO WRITE IT INTO THE STORY. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. ALSO WOULD YOU IMND BEING A BIT NICER IN THE REVIEWS THANKS GUYS. **

Tobias POV

"Sir you have to" the nurse said getting more aggravated by the moment.

"Well umm, it was our fathers". She looked at me horrified after what she had just heard. "It started when I was 11, my mother died and my brother left. My dad became an alcoholic and started beating me, then her father did the same after her mother left them. They blamed us and and for a while we thought that it was true. We had to stop going to school and covering up the lies after a while. We were the only thing in eachothers lives taht were permanent" I am crying now and she just stands there with a look of complete dismay on her face but i have to continue for Tris. "Then they ummm….. forced us to have sex, and that is why she is pregnant and it is all my fault and-" She cuts me off with a hug resting her hand on one of the worse scars and i wince, She quickly pulls away and looks at me funny. Then she of course brings me into an exam room. I know what is going to happen from there.

"turn around and take off your shirt". I do as she says and i can feel her big eyes staring at all of the awful scars that were inflicted upon me by my father as well as Marcus. I can feel every single one of the bandages being place on my back in the useless hopes that she can fix all of the scars both physical and mental that have been inflicted upon me.

I walk back into the room with Tris after the 20 minutes or so with the nurse and she just looks at me. I know that i have to explain everything that i said to the nurses to her as well. But for now. I sit down on the chair right beside her bed, and rest my forehead on hers as we try to decide what we are going to do with this child.

TRIS POV.

After the baby is cleaned up i get to hold her the nurse tells me that it is a girl and shortly after asks what I would like to name her. I said i didnt know yet and waited patiently for Tobias to come back from the hallway. The tiny child never cried. She just looked at me swaddled in a blanket in my arms and i couldn't help but smile. After everything that had happened to me; and everything that had happened to Tobias, we knew that there was one thing in this world that we knew was ours, and that was this tiny child.

Tobias came back into the room 20 minutes later looking more distraught than i have seen him in a while. Even more than the times when Andrew and Marcus would come back occasionally during their "vacations" or "business trips". Something bad must have happened and i was not sure if i was prepared to know what.

Before he can say anything i ask him about the name. After a small squabble over whether it sould start with a T or an R (my middle initial) we decided on the completely random L. She is named Lily Cristabel Prior.

He sits down next to me and rests his forehead on mine. He whispers a barely audible _I'm so sorry _into my ear and then i feel the tears. They start welling in his eyes and they fall right down onto my lap. I quickly ask the nurses to leave the room and they reluctantly oblige. As soon as the last nurse has left the room i pick up his head. He is full on sobbing now and can't stop apologizing. Then I start crying; i never thought that i would see my beautiful amazing Tobias cry.

"I told them everything" he chokes out between sobs.

"About what?" I ask still sort of confused and my mind still somewaht cloudy from the pain killers.

"Marcus and Andrew" He says. and Before i can respond i head it. The montior that is hooked up to the baby is beeping loud and clear. The nurses all rush in and start wheeling her away.

"What is going on" I yell in distress as Tobias holds my hand firmly.

"You're daughter has Pulmonary Hypertension"

"Mind telling us what that is" Tobias yells after them. But before we know it she is out of the room.

After countless hours of worrying a nurse comes back in covered in sweat. She sits down and Tobias shoots up faster than a model rocket.

"Now please tell us what the heck is wrong with our daughter?"

"Yes, her bronchioles are too small and the same amount of blood still has to get through. She is one of the only children in the country to be diagnosed with it. It is quite rare and incurable but quite treatable". We both heave a heavy sigh of relief. "however we are going to have to keep her here for a day or two to put in her central line and teach you guys how to use it and what not.

"Ok" we both say in unison. The nurse then leaves the room and that is when i break down. Our perfect little daughter the one who we thought was going to be one of the most amazing children in the world could die! Tobias takes me in his arms and that is when I think about life, what would happen if it were different and if we didn't have a child at 18 and if we didn't have fathers who disdained us.

I lay back down into the hospital bed with Tobias next to me the entire time. That was one of the toughest nights of our lives but we knew that there was nothing in this world that could keep us from our daughter. Not even some crazy disease.

**HI YALL IM BACK. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE OK WITH THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE WELL I LIKED IT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND DO WHATEVER ELSE THERE IS TO DO DOWN IN THE DOOBLY DOO. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUING SUPPORT 3 YA **

**RACHEL **


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO THERE LADIES AND GENTS I AM ONCE AGAIN GOING TO UPDATE THIS FABULOUS WONDERFUL STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT P.S. I KEEP FORGETTING TO MENTION THAT I LIKE DONT OWN ANYONE FROM DIVERGENT BUT I THINK YALL HAVE REALIZED THAT I AM NOT NEARLY AS TALENTED AS V. ROTH! HAVE FUN READING THIS CHAPTER AND LOVE YA IN THE FANGIRL WAY :D **

Tobias POV

Slowly but surely Lily recovers from her surgery and has her new central line in with a medecine pump that is bigger than her. We begin to learn how to clean her and change her and how to change her dressings and change the meds in her central line. When one day a nurse comes burtsing into the room with a huge smile on her face. Tris and I wheel around Tris still holding the baby and we look at her.

"We have amazing news for all of you" she says with a smile that looks like if she held it for too long that it would hurt. "There is a cure for your daughter". We are about to rejoice when we star to hear yelling and the sound of breaking glass. The baby starts to cry and the nurse tells us to hide in the closet. We grab her supplies and all of the things we can grab within 3 seconds and all four of us cram into a tiny closet that looks like it could hold cleaning supplies. That is when the flashback hits me

_Keep them in there until they starve or at least bleed to death! Marcus says. I am practically unconscious paralized and lying like a lump on top of a now crying Tris. Her tears fell fast and hard onto my back and the fear kicks in again I am in a tiny closet trapped with no food or water or light with the girl i love and we could both die in here. Then i just faint out of pure terror. END OF FLASHBACK _

Tris can obviously tell that something is wrong and so can the nurse because they are looking at me like i just had a heart attack. Lily is in Tris's arms sleeping, GOD THAT GIRL CAN SLEEP THROUGH ANYTHING. I am crammed up against a wall with the nurse in the middle and Tris on the other side, quickly seeing my intense terror the nurse whose name i still do not know side steps farther into the closet and lets me get right up next to Tris. I pull my arms around her and instantly i am a little calmer. We slowly start to calm down. We slide down the wall so i am sitting on the ground with Tris and Lily in my lap.

We can hear the gunshots ringing out all around us as they start to get closer we start to panic. Lily starts to stir and immediately we begin to freak out. Tris is cradling her in her swaddle blanket and rocking her back and forth trying to keep her from crying, Then we realize that we have to change her. I flip on my phones flashlight and point it towards her little bum. Quickly Tris changes the diaper in rapid time enabling me to turn the light out and we can continue to hide from whatever monsters lay outside of these doors.

As the gunshots get closer the danger becomes more and more evident. The nurse whose name we have found out to be Shauna is crying. Tris is crying. Lily is crying quite quietly considering she is a baby. And then I am sitting just trying to be strong knowing that our death is considerably imminent and i have to do everything in my power to keep my girls safe. That is when the bullets stop. The glass stops breaking the machines stop beeping and slowly but surely the baby stops crying. That is when the loudspeaker turns on. A mans voice comes on the microphone and it sounds oddly familiar and not in a good way.

"Will Beatrice Eaton Tobis Prion and Lily Cristabel Prior please come to the lobby immediately" That is when i know exactly who it is.

"Andrew" I whisper. Tris gasps and Lily continues to suck her nurse looks at us funny knowing that there is something wrong with the situation if there are gun shots and then people calling us out of the entire hospital.

"Are you the ones who were-" she stops horrified at what she might hear.

"The ones whose fathers forced us to have sex, yes" Tris answers in a voice that doesn't quiver even once and I begin to reailze how she can live with so much abuse. The nurse looks at us taking my mind of the fact that our fathers are here to take our child.

"I have the cure, it is a one time pill you just have to give it to her". she says "then i can take the line out right here"

"Isn't that a bit dangerous" Tris asks.

"No Ma'am this is essentially what the doctors do take the tube out put the dressing back on and then let it heal". Tris nods and agrees.

When the alarm on my phone goes off that it is time fore her afternoon feeding a few minutes later the nurse passes Tris the pill and I hold Lily. She gives her the pill which she chases down with her milk. She burps a tiny baby burp and giggles. I turn the flashllight on Shauna who is now wearing a mask and rubber gloves.

"Cover her mouth" she says to me more as an order than a question. I do so and she immediately starts sucking on my finger. The nurse rips off the dressing and slowly pulls out the tube. It is only 5 centimeters long. She puts a new bandage on top of Lily and smiles. Our little girl is back. However the festivities are quickly called off when we hear another gun shot, then another and another. Then the door swings open.

TRIS POV

The door swings open and the light pours into the tiny closet. Then i see him. Marcus holding a small pistol and his belt staring right at us, and more importantly at the baby. I scream and feel a swift but painful punch in the jaw. I fall down on the floor knocking my head on the way down. Tobias bends down next to me and grabs the baby who she hands to Shauna. Shauna runs. Out of the closet and past Marcus but it is too late. I hear the sound of the bullet ring out and then a loud thud.

Tobias runs away from me and lunges at Marcus but not fast enough. Marcus has hold of Lily and is holding her by the top of her blanket dangling her above the floor.

"Oh no little baby Lily say hello to grandpa"

"No!" i scream and in that second Tobias lunges at him knocking him down with Lily being flung up into the air. She flys through the air and lands on the bed barely missing. I cry out and try to get up but before i know it there are dots on teh edges of my vision. I get up as quickly as i can and grab the baby from off the bed. By now she is completely wailing and Tobias is on the ground pummeling Marcus to a pathetic pulp.

"TOBIAS" I yell. and he looks at me Marcus is out cold. He jumps off of him and runs to me pulling me and Lily into his arms.

'We have to go" he says in a frantic tone. "NOW"

We pick up the baby bag and we star off running in the oposite direction of the lobby. We find a set of emergency stairs and bound down them as fast as we can but obviously we are not fast enough. Because when we get to the bottom we see him. His eyes are black pits filled with hate he has a gun in his hand and a maniacal grin on his face.

ANDREW.

Before I have time to process anything i hear a bang and i crumple to the ground. Andrew had shot me in the leg. I knew that he was a sadistic pig but i never thought he would be a murderer.

**DUNH DUNH DUNH! SOEEY GUYS I LEAVE YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE WELL… I AM FALLING ASLEEP AT MY COMPUTER. I HOPE THAT YALL HAVE AN AMAZING WEEKEND AND I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THE QUICK UPDATE. STUFF IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT NO SPOILERS BUT SHIT HIT THE FAN IN A SENSE. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A LOT OF THOSE LATELY. LOVE ALL OF YOU IN THE FANGIRL WAY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER **

**DFTBA **

*****RACHEL*****


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY THERE EVERYONE I HAVE GOTTEN A BOUT OF NOT WRITERS BLOCK ( ITS THE OPPOSITE OF WRITER'S BLOCK). SO I CAME UP WITH A WONDERFUL IDEA TO TRY AND JUST WRITE AND WRITE AND WRITE AND IF IT IS CRAP EDIT IT. I FIGURED I WOULD HAVE A SHORT INTRO TODAY BECAUSE OH SO MANY PEOPLE WANT TO KEEP READING. HOWEVER HERE IS A PSA FROM LILY PRIOR HERSELF **

**LILY: GOO GOO GAGA **

**ME: OK WELL I THINK SHE IS TRYING TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT **

**SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE **

TRIS POV.

The pain in my leg is excruciating and more than i have ever felt before. Slowly i can feel the blood oozing out of me leaving me with every breath. Andrew is just standing there cacking the maniacle laugh i have heard so many times through Tobias's and my window and it is pure evil.

Then Andrew starts shooting again. He barely misses the side of my ear and hits Tobias in the shoulder blade. He screams and that is when it hits me. I have to do everything in my power to protect this tiny child crying in my arms from both of these monsters I slowly run to the stairwell and hide her underneath sleeping inside of the open baby bag. Tobias looks at me knowing exactly what I am thinking and nods. He gets up from his position of slumping on the wall and then picks up the nearest shard of glass and throws it. Hitting Andrew in the thigh and throwing him off guard. That is when Tobias takes his chance.

He jumps on top of him and presses his throat to the hard tile slowly watching the life drain out of him. When we think he is out Tobias lets go, which is a mistake. Andrew jumps up shard of glass in hands and pushes Tobias to the ground trying to strangle the life out of him. I start to cry but i know that i need to save him after all of the times he saved me. I THINK OF THAT ADRENALIN PUMPING THROUGH MY VEINS AND SPRING INTO ACTION.

Within half a second i am on top of Andrew yanking him off of Tobias. Andrew punches me in the temple giving Tobias time to move out of his grasp and take his stance one again on top of him. He strangles the life out of him for sure this time. Then run to the tiny nook in the hallway where we put Lily and i scream.

"WHAT" Tobias asks frantically heaving every breath

"THE BABY" I scream and I run. I run out towards the exit hoping with every fiber of my being that she is in safe hands because if she isn't we have bigger problems than our fathers trying to kill us.

TOBIAS POV

Tris and I burst through the emergency exit to see a crowd of nurses and doctors standing right outside the door all terrified, and among them we see Shauna and we see Lily. She is in the male nurses arm who first told me to go see Tris. He is bouncing her up and down and trying to soothe her as she wails. He looks at me with a wry smile and hands the baby to me. She instantly stops crying and looks up at me with the same beautiful blue eyes as Tris with my dumb looking nose, but somehow on a baby it works for her. Then the adrenalin starts to wear off and i feel the full extent of my gunshot injuries. It is some of the worst pain that i have ever felt in my entire life. I moan and start to lean on the wall which only makes the pain in my shoulder worse. I moan and so does Tris. Se is on the ground with her leg bleedeing out. The doctors are still in awe of what just happened and jsut sort of look at us.

"Why were they here" The tall dark male nurse asks whose name i find out is Uriah.

"Are you the ones who were- you know" a doctor who looks about our age maybe a bit older asks "and I'm Zeke by the way". I look at Tris to know if i should tell them and she nods. I explain the entire story again and Tris cries, once again. I can feel the kicked puppy looks penetrating our bodies.

"Now first can you all intorduce yourselves because we should know that"

"Christina" A tall dark nurse says from the back of the crowd

"Will" one of the doctors says.

"Marlene"

"Lynn" the last Doctor finishes.

"Okay", i say looking from Tris to the rest of the doctors and nurses, some who are holding babies some who aren't. "Well here is the deal, i am pretty sure that our fathers took over the entire hospital and are going to come look for us. I suggest we stick together making it easier incase anything happens. Now does anyone know where on earth we can hide 9 people and 3 infants without getting caught by these guys" I ask a bit nervous.

Uriah looks at me with a smile, "our apartment is big enough" he says with a small smile on his face.

"GREAT but we need to get there fa-" I am cut off by a bang and i wheel around. Marcus is standing at the door with another gun this one a bit larger than the first.

"RUN" i Yell. I grab Tris with one arm under her torso and the other under her legs and we sprint. Uriah is holding Lily and Zeke is holding Shauna. The gunshots ring out louder and louder and it seems as though there are more gunshots. Because there are. There is an army of people running towards us all with guns lead by 3 people, Andrew Marcus and Jeanine Matthews. We turn a corner and bolt up the stiars into Zeke and Uriah's apartment. We only stop after the door is locked and all of the windows completely boarded.

20 minutes after we get to Zekes apartment the gunshots stop. We are as safe as anyone could be with 3 psychos chasing after them.

Lily is sleeping on Tris's lap who is lying on the couch getting her leg fixed by Will. Everyone is sort of doing there own thing until Uriah always the loud one has to shout, "lets watch a movie". We all look at him because none of us know where we are going to sleep, we don't know whether we are going to be here for days or hours or weeks and we certainly don't know what we are going to do with 3 infants.

So we figure out our sleeping arrangements by couples. There 2 bedrooms a guestroom and a couch. Tris Lily and I take the guest room because it has the largest bed for 3 people. Uriah and Marlene take the Pull out couch, Zeke and Shauna take the first bedroom and Christina and Will take the second bedroom, Lynn just takes the air mattress . The 2 little baby girls are both about a month old and their mothers and fathers were both shot. Zeke and Shauna take the smaller one Haley, and Will and Christina are in charge of the slightly larger baby Miranda.

By the time that everyone is situated and has eaten has a toothbrush and some clothes to sleep in it is way too late to watch a movie so we all go to our rooms. Tris changes into one of the old Tshirts on loan to her and I just wear my boxer shorts. We climb into bed with Lily right next to us. I wrap my arms around both of my beautiful girls and fall asleep. About 6 hours later I hear a knock at the door. I let go of Tris and Lily and walk out into the hall only to be greeted by Will Uriah and Zeke.

"Who the hell is at the door this late" Zeke complains

"I think i know" i say and walk towards the door determinded that this time i am going to kill the bastards. Will grabs me around the shoulders and I wince in pain

"WOAH THERE PRETTY BOY YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED NOT 12 HOURS AGO AND YOU ARE GOING OT GO FACE YOUR POSSIBLE MURDERERS" I look at him and sigh we all walk up to the door together and open it. There stands a policeman with large bags under his eyes and a large smile. "Tobias Prior" he asks and th guys all point at me. "Where is Beatrice Eaton?" he continues

"one sec" I say i run into the room and wake up Tris

"whatttt?" she moans, and i can't help but laugh

"there is a cop here to see is" she bolts upright causing Lily to wake up. She pulls her hair into a messy bun holding Lily and follows us out the door.

"Beatrice Eaton" he asks again and Tris nods. "We would like to inform you that both of your fathers have been arrested and taken into police custody. There trial will be in exactly 6 days so please come down to the station tomorrow"

Tris gasps and so do I. We look at each other thank the officer close the door and cry. We don't cry from sadness or angry or remorse but for once in our lives we cry for trune unadulterated happiness and it feels so gosh darn good.

**HELLO THERE READERS PLEASE ENJOY THIS HAPPY UPDATE WHERE I DIDNT LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER. I TOLD YOU THIS CHAPTER WAS GONNA BE GOOD! HA HA HA IT MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER WROTE HOWEVER I LIKE IT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW AND I DONT KNOW MAYBE YOU WANT TO FAVORITE OR FOLLOW! I DONT KNOW ALL UP TO YOU AT THIS POINT :D **

**LOVE YOU ALL INT THE FANGIRL WAY AND DFTBA **

**RACHEL :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**你好 ****MY FELLOW FANGIRLS (DID I MENTION I TAKE CHINESE...OOPS GUESS NOT), THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MUCH FLUFFIER THAN ANY OF THE OTHERS SO FAR BECAUSE WELL **_**LOVE**_ **:P SO YEAH I AM SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE FOURTRIS FLUFF BUT YOU GOTTA DEAL BECAUSE WELL ITS ONE OF THE EASIER THINGS TO WRITE. DFTBA AND SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE :D **

Tris POV

After getting everyone settled we go to sleep in Zeke and Uriahs apartment. I change into one of Zekes American Authors band t shirts and because it is so big i dont even bother with pants. I change Lilys diaper and put her in a tiny baby onesie. After cuddling for a while in bed Tobias and i both fall into a deep-ish sleep.

**-HI THERE I AM BILL AND I AM HERE TO SAY; THIS IS A DREAM- **

Lily is in my arms and Tobias and I are running down a series of hallways, i don't know where and i dont know why. Quickly we swing a left turn and keep going. I then realize we aren't wearing any shoes and look like we are in a science lab _what the hell are we doing in a science lab without shoes on were they trying to-. _My thought is cut off by the hard blow to the head that i am given with what feels like the butt of a gun. The next thing i know i am in a cell with Lily and Tobias is nowhere to be seen. That is never good. I look around and realize that all of the walls are glass. That is when i see him. Tobias is chained to the other side of the cell just far enough so he cant break the glass. He trys to break free which is immediately followed by a wail of pain. I start crying. How could they be doing something so inhumane? a few moment later Jeanine Marcus and Andrew all stride into Tobias's cell. I can't hear them because they aare talk so quietly but i know that the next thing they are going to do is not going to be pretty. I look over again and once again immediately regret it. Jeanine injects a syringe into Tobias's neck and on her way out she says. Keep count of how many times he moves, the multiply that by 3, that is how many times you may hit him. I gasp.

Then he begins to move. Flailing 1,2,3… I can see the evil on Marcus and Andrews faces as they watch the pain that he is going through 27, 28, 29… I can't bare to watch anymore because i know what is to come next is going to be excruciatingly painful for both of us. I sit down on the tiny cot they provide for us and that is when it stops. Marcus and Andrew converse with each other for a moment and then turn around to look at me. They scowl

"ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY" they yell "YOU HEAR THAT GIRL YOUR BOYFRIEND OVER HERE IS GONNA DIE EVEN BEFORE WE ARE DONE WHIPPING HIM" They both cackle making me sick to my stomach. Then it begins. The wails of agony, the laughter. the tears, all come at the same time. Then the wailing stops, then the lashes. The tears however never stop.

**- DREAM OVER BACK TO THE STORY- **

I wake up with tears running down my face but not screaming. Just tears slowly falling down my face. I realize that Tbias isn't with me and then i get worried until i hear Will in the hallway, "WOAH THERE PRETTY BOY YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED NOT 12 HOURS AGO AND YOU ARE GOING TO GO FACE YOUR POSSIBLE MURDERERS" Crap. I think to myself. There is no way this can end well until i hear the voice of the mysterious man outside of the door. I start to hear footsteps and fake sleep for a couple seconds.

"Tris", he says in a sweet voice

"whatttt" i groan. I don't open my eyes but i can hear him giggling.

"there is a cop here to see us" I bolt up right immediately causing Lily to stir. I pull my hair into a messy bun, grab Lily, and walk out towards the door.

"Beatrice Eaton" He questions and I nod, "We would like to inform you that both of your fathers have been arrested and taken into police custody. There trial will be in exactly 6 days so please come down to the station tomorrow" I just gasp. We are finally free from them. FINALLY .

"Thanks" everyone says in unison and closes the door. I hand Lily to Will who is standing there in awe and i hug Tobias as hard as i can for as long as i can. Thats when the tears start . They aren't tears of sadness, or anger, but happy tears.

"Thank you so much" I say through sobs addressing everyone. They all nod and say something along the lines of you're welcome and no problem etc, then Uriah Zeke and Will all walk back to their rooms leaving me and Tobias alone. All i can do is look at him and grin like an idiot.

"Tris are you ok" he asks a bit concerned.

"ummm-" I hesitate. Then all i can do is grab him around the middle. I bury my face in his chest and cry harder this time.

"Tris what's wrong" he pulls away for a second and question me. I reluctantly beat around the bush until he forces me to tell him about the dream. After i explained I am crying and probably look like a giant idiot, but it doesn't matter. Because Tobias is with me and there is nothing in this world that could possibly separate us now. Then after all of the tears have been shed i realize how dumb it was to think like that. My head slowly drops and I can see Tobias looking at me with suspicion.

"What's wrong" he asks.

"I feel like a freaking idiot is what's wrong"

"Explain" he says lifting my chin with a finger.

"I got us into this whole big mess, if we hadn't run away then we wouldn't have been forced to you know then i wouldn't get pregnant and THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE A CHILD AT 17 TOBIAS, I wouldn't have a child and there wouldn't be to psychopathic murderers after us"

"Tris do you honestly think this is your fault" I nod my head. He holds me to him and softly whispers into my hair, "It was my idea to run away and if you want me to be honest I am scared out of my mind that we are going to be awful parents but there is one thing that i need you to know" I look up at him confused. "You are one of the bravest girls i have ever met and Beatrice Eaton i am in love with you" I start to cry but before i get the chance he presses his lips to mine. Not int the way he did when we were doing it but softer this time. More passionate, It just felt right. So i kissed him back. Slowly i ran out of breath and pulled away.

"Tris" Tobias says and i look at him, "you do realize that it is 4 in the morning and we should probably get to bed right, i mean considering we are in a hallway". I nod. We walk back to our bedroom and see Lily sleeping like a starfish on the middle of the bed. We quietly laugh as not to wake her up and climb into bed. We cuddle with Lily in the middle until we fall into one of the most peaceful sleeps i have had in a while

**HEY Y'ALL SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS GOOD OLD CHAPTER BUT IT WAS FLUFFY AND LESS INTENSE SO I FIGURED I WOULD WRITE IT ANYWAY. I HOPE THAT YALL HAVE AN AMAZING TIME READING DFTBA! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND DO WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO. ALSO I THINK I M GOING TO BE START A QOTD :) **

**QOTD: WHENS YOUR BIRTHDAY? **

**AOTD: MAY 1 ;) **

**LOVE YA LIKE A FANGIRL **

**-RACHEL-**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO THERE FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS OF THE UNIVERSE WHO DECIDED TO READ THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE OFFICIALLY FINISHED MAPPING OUT IN LITTLE DETAIL WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN THE REST OF THE STORY MEANING IT WILL SOON BE COMING TO A CLOSE. BUT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MANY A CLIFFHANGER TO TIDE YOU OVER FOR NOW. HOWEVER I WOULD SERIOUSLY LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED AND ESPECIALLY **_**FOUR SIX TOBIAS TRIS **_**FOR GIVING ME SOME AMAZING IDEAS :D SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CHAPTER **

TRIS POV.

We wake up the next morning with the the sound of someone singing. I look over and see Tobias right up in my face singing. I of course start laughing because I have never heard Tobias sing ing his lifetime and he is actually pretty decet. He pulls me out of bed and starts dancing. I am laughing my head off by now and Lily is just sleeping on the bed watching this whole thing transpire thinking that her parents are crazy. Which in fairness we are. We are still dancing around the room like goons when we realize that our door i open and there is a tiny crowd of people watching us intently. I stop as soon as I realize that they are watching and out of instinct hide behind Tobias. Everyone is laughing now and thanks to Zeke the whole house is now blasting She Will Stay Beneath the Moon, by Adam Barnes. Everyone is laughing and singing and we totally forget that in the next 3 hours we have to get interrogated by the police about the "incident".

After the dancing and singing and the unavoidable pancake batter fight we all went to get ready. It took a while for everyone to shower and then give all the babies a bath but after 2 hours everyone was ready to go out of the door. We drove down to the station and told the cleark who we were.

"Hello may i ask why you are all here?" he said in a rather irritable voice that reminded Uriah of Professor Flitwick from Harry Potter.

"Yeah we are here about Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior." said Tobias.

"Great how many of you are there" the man asked looking down at the documentation the entire time

"Nine" Lynn said from behind us.

"Ok great, who out of you guys are Tobias Prior and Tris Eaton" he said. We both raised our hands. "Ok come with me to room 2 and the rest of you go with Jack over to room 4" He said jumping off of his swirly chair and walking out of his office.

"great and what about the babies?" Christina asked.

"They can come with you guys, it doesn't matter as long as they are not hiding anything" he joked. And with that he brought Tobias and I down a series of corridors that I could not for the life of me tell apart. We then came to a room with a huge 2 on it and walked in.

"Great welcome we are sorry for the inconvenience but this is completely necessary" the large man said. He later revealed that his name was Max. "Now I need to ask both of you some individual questions before i can question you together so who would like to go first" he asks. I step forward handing Lily to Tobias. Just then his alarm went off and he went into the hallway to give her some food.

"Now Miss Eaton, I am going to ask you a series of questions and you promise to answer them truthfully" Max says as we sit down on either sides of a rickety folding table.

"of course sir" I say with a small smile.

"great now can you tell me when you FIRST started getting abused by your father"

" when i was 10, my mum had just died"

"do you know why he started?"

"because he got drunk and took his anger out on me?"

"Has he ever raped you?"

"Yes"

"How old were you?"

"15"

"has he done it any times since then"

"yes"

"how many?"

"3". We continue this banter until he has finished taking all of his notes and is satisfied will all of the answers i have given him. I then start to get up and leave.

"Wait, i have one more question"

"Yeah?"

"Were you ever hurt physically by Tobias in any way shape or form?" he askes a bit nervously.

"No sir"

"great and one more, sorry to take up your time"

"Yes?"

"How many times were you forced to have sex with Tobias"

"13 sir" I say and before he can ask me any more questions i am out of the room. Tobias is sitting in the hall on the floor holding Lily and checking his phone. When i get outside of the room he gets up and looks at me. All i can do is walk over to him and hug him. I place my head on my chest and slowly calm down as he rubs tiny circles into my back to comfort me. Max comes out a few minutes later. Tobias hands me Lily and walks into the room.

TOBIAS POV.

Tris walks out of the room and i immediately stand up. I know that something bad has happened just based on the look she gives me. Before i can say anything she crashes into me squeezing me tightly. All i do is rub circles into her back in a feeble attempt to calm her down. After about 5 minutes of doing this Max walks out. I hand Lily to Tris and walk into the room. I take a seat on the cold folding chair on the opposite side of the rickety table and prepare myself for all of the awful questions to come.

"When did your father star abusing you?" he says getting right into the questions.

"when i was 10, my mum and brother left us"

"Why did he do it"

"I dont know, mostly because of all of the times he came home drunk"

"How often would it happen"

"every 2 to 3 days or so"

"were you ever witness to Ms. Eatons rape"

"yes"

"how many time?"

"all of them"

"did this happen frequently"

"double beatings" I ask he nods "yeah"

"did you ever hurt Ms. Eaton yourself"

"no"

"are you sure"

"are you asking me if i am sure that i didn't inflict pain on the only good thing in my life? Yeah im sure" i say getting a bit annoyed.

"how many times were you two forced to have sex"

"13"

"thanks that is all for both of you could you please bring Ms. Eaton and your daughter in?" he asks and i nod. I walk over to the door and pull it open. Tris gives me the look of, is this seriously going to happen, and i nod. She comes in carrying Lily and comes and sits in the chair next to me. We set Lily in her carrier on the floor with her binky and blanket and start the "interview"

"Were you two present for the others beatings often" we both nod.

"What was the quote tools used to inflict pain on you both" he asks

"their belts, broken glass bottles, anything they could find really" Tris says grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Ok now this is the harder… part" he says with a bit of unease in his voice, "we need to have evidence of the scars in order to make sure that they were not self inflicted" I almost snap at his comment.

"self inflicted?" i cough out, "why on earth would we take a belt to our own backs?" i say almost yelling now. Tris squeezes my hand and i calm down.

"Mr. Prior we just need photographic evidence so if you dont mind we need to do it in here. I will someone else in here for you Tris but Tobias can you stand up for me" I look at him blankly. I know that this is not going to end well for either of us so i let go of Tris's hand and stand up peeling off my shirt revealing my scars. I hear the camera click a few times, Max thanks us and leaves the room. Tris walks over to me from across the room and squeezes me. Even without a shirt on the heat radiates from both of our bodies.

Next thing we know a new woman comes into the room. "Hey my name is Tori, Tris i know this is gonna be awkward but can you take your shirt off" she says. I let go of Tris and go to sit by Lily. I look at Tris and see her back for the first time in a while and the back does not look anywhere near better based on all of the time it has had to heal. I cringe as Tris turns around and Tori sees all of the other marks on her body. Tris whimpers and Tori takes the pictures and leaves. Within seconds Tris has a shirt back on and is still shirvering. I hand her my sweatshirt and smile.

Max walks back into the room a bit later holding a file.

"thanks both of you for coming you can go now" he says, and without another word we walk out of the room holding the baby carrier.

We somehow navigate our way back to the lobby and find Zeke Uriah Shauna Will Lynn Marlene and Christina sitting in chairs looking bored out of their minds.

"What took you guys so long" Uriah comments obviously annoyed.

"they had to talk to us together and separately" Tris explains, They all nod and we walk back to our cars climb in and drive back to Zekes apartment.

When we get there we all make our way into the apartment Will comments, "you guys want to order chinese food and then play some Truth or Dare?". Instantly everyone agrees and Will calls up for Chinese.

**HEY THERE GUYS. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER IT WASN'T THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN BUT I FIGURED IT NEEDED TO BE IN THERE PLEASE SEND ME SOME OF YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY. I PROMISE I SHALL UPDATE SOON**

**HAVE AN AWESOME DAY AND DFTBA **

**- RACHEL **


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY THERE YOU CRAZYS, ITS ME AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS SERIOUSLY SICK BUT I FEEL A BIT BETTER TODAY SO I FIGURED I WOULD GO ON WITH THE STORY :D P.S. ALL TRUTHS AND DARES WITH * CAME FROM 46 she has a new story go and check it out because it is stellar **

TRIS POV

We all sit around in a circle as Zeke goes into a closet and grabs a huge duffle bag setting it down right in the middle of the circle. I hsve no idea what is in there and there is part of me that doesn't want to find out.

"Okay I shall begin, Will Truth or dare"

"dare"

"Do the cinnamon challenge"*

"What's that?" he asks legitimately confused

"Just eat a tablespoon full of cinnamon" says uriah

"Ok" Will says he goes back into the kitchen and comes out with a huge serving spoon and some cinnamon. We all look at him like he is crazy as he loads up the spoon.

"Are you sure you don't want to back out Will that is a lot of Cinnamon" says Christina trying her hardest not to laugh. Will shakes his head and sticks the spoon in his mouth. IT takes him 3 seconds before he starts hacking and coughing out cinnamon all over the floor. We are all laughing on our sides. WIll runs to the kitchen and drinks an entire bottle of water in one gulp. After washing out his mouth he comes back and sits down like nothing happened.

"Tris, truth or dare" Will says trying way too hard to act like nothing happened

"dare"

"7 minutes in heaven with tobias" i look at him nervously. We both know that he hates small spaces and a closet technically counts as one but he nods. We walk over to the closet and close the door behind us.

"Are you ok with this" I ask him. He nods though i can hear his heartbeat. I look up at him and our lips connect and instantly everything goes away, the fact we are in a tiny closet and the fact that tomorrow we have a trial. We pull away and smile before leaning back into another kiss. Before we get anywhere though there is an ice cold bucket of water dumped on both of us. I yell and jump into Tobias's arms, then i see Will Uriah and Zeke laughing their heads off right outside. I grab a towel and dry off and ew walk back to the circle.

"Lynn truth or dare"

"truth"

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah yells from the other side of the circle

"Oh shut up you ass hat" says Lynn

" Well bed, wed, dead, Tobias, Uriah, Will"

"Wed Will, Bed Uriah Dead Tobias, sorry dude" we all laugh and continue

"Uriah Truth or dare"

"DARE" he yells triumphantly.

"Drinking contest with Tobias-"

" why did i have to get pulled into this" Tobias complains

"Anyway first one to puke or pass out looses" Lynn says as though Tobias hadn't said anything. We all walk into the kitchen as Zeke takes out a giant bottle of Vodka and some shot glasses lining them up for them and fills each one to the top.

"READY, SET, GO" Lynn yells and the games begin. FOr the first 3 shots they are both fine, by the fifth Uriah looks a little green, after the eighth Tobias looks a little buzzed and Uriah is about to puke. Lifting the 9th glass Uriah slams it down onto the table and runs to the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later and we return to the circle.

"Tris" he says through a slurred voice "Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"how many times have you been raped". Everyone gasps and Tobias grabs me and places me on his lap faster than ever.

"Uriah what is wrong with you" Marlene screams.

"No guys its fine, really" I say. Then i start to recall them. The first few times it was Marcus, then before he left for college Caleb. I never told Tobias because i knew that he would be livid but i figured now more than ever would be a better time to tell everyone. "fifteen" I start. "it started with Marcus when i was 15, Marcus did it a few times. I had sort of gotten used to it happening. Then one time, Caleb and Marcus came over for dinner because Tobias was quote 'out with friends' and then Caleb did….. so i think 5". The room fills with gasps. I start crying and Tobias can do nothing but hold me in an attempt to keep down his anger. After this we all kind of realize that Uriah ruined the game. SO we all make our way to our allotted sleeping arrangements and put on our PJS whilst getting ready for bed.

As I lay there next to Tobias watching our chests rise and fall in unison as they so often do i felt him stroking my hair. He only does that when he is upset. I turn onto my side so i am facing him and i see him. His deep blue eyes are staring at me and i can't help but love them.

"What's wrong" i ask in a semi serious manor

"Everything" he says with a sigh but not a sigh of drama a sigh of "oh my god this is awful" but a sigh of something more.

"Well i can't fix everything so tell me what is really wrong"

"I love you Beatrice Eaton and I love our daughter and i love how we have our own little family but there is something so wrong here"

"we don't have a home to raise her in"

"and the only god damn home either of us have ever had are with monsters and i dont want to turn out like them Tris. We are going to be awful parents is just know it and-"

"SHHHHHH" i cut him off with a kiss on his foehead. "hey think of it this way, our family is a little broken, and at least she has 2 parents that love her more than life itself". He smiles at the thought and we fell asleep like that. My head on his chest and his arm around me, with Lily in the crib that we finally bought her and for that short moment i swear there was nothing in this world that could ever change this situation no matter how shitty.

**HOLA READERS I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I JUST STARTED 10TH GRADE AND IT IS LITERALLY THE MOST STRESSFUL THING. I THINK IM GONNA DIE :P HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY **


End file.
